thestarsabovefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Neutron Star
Star Hello! :) I've started my first article - Star, so you can take a look at it if you want, perhaps correct some mistakes if I made some. I'm not sure about everything I have written, but I have seeked information most of the times. :) Nice Wikia, I might add more content soon, probably some pictures too. :) Bla DK 11:31, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Wait, sorry I had not seen Stars. I have put the content from Stars into Star, so perhaps we could get Stars deleted, merged or removed somehow? Sorry. Bla DK 12:21, 16 July 2009 (UTC) *I redirected Stars to Star Neutron Star 21:29, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hai guys. I editted and create new articles in this wikia. You can tell me what to do in US, Neutron! -- 04:37, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Naru523 Yes, it'd be good to have some links between us. You can add all the things from my page as you want. :) Bla DK 08:41, 17 July 2009 (UTC) New Sitemap Hi, now I've spent some hours changing the sitemap, hope you like it. :) I've indexed everything, I hope we can keep it clean, otherwise I'll come and clean it up from time to time. :) Oh, and sorry for these two minor edits. First I forgot to sign my signature, then I forgot to make it on a new line. I'm tired. :P Bla DK 20:09, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Editing Colors Hi, I found this site. I think it's very useful when we have to edit the colors on the site, I'll try to use some of the things it says on the page. :) Bla DK 08:43, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't think I can help you much with the design. I don't know if I'm an admin, but I need to be admin to access the design area I think. Hmm. Anyways, I tested on my own and in the menu editor, but nothing changed anything, so I don't think I can help so much... Perhaps I'll try another day if I find out what I need to do. Bla DK 09:09, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Oh no... I think I've broken the menu. I can see the code is still there, but the edited menu doesn't show up. I don't know how you made the edited menu show up, but try doing it again, otherwise I don't know what to do. I'll try to search one more time. Sorry. :( Bla 16:19, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Good news, I have not broken the menu. :P I just changed my site language, but now I've changed back so it all works perfectly again... Except I still don't know how to change the colors, but I may find out one day. :) Bla 16:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Naru523! Hey guys, finally got a account ^^ --NaruKeyblade 07:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) NaruKeyblade - Good for you! Yay! And wikia can be a little stupid. You can't click Log In, you have to click Create an account, and on that page it will say: If you have an account Log In, and there will be a link. It can be really annoying detouring every time I go on here. Neutron Star 16:20, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Content? How do we put them? --NaruKeyblade 02:55, 8 August 2009 (UTC)Naru523